My Shining Star
by Corrin Blackwell
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets Oliver Wood at a Quidditch practice, and gets this huge infatuation with him. He becomes obsessed, and drops everything, including his crush on Harry Potter, and his best friend, Pansy. *SLASH* Rest of summary inside...
1. Prologue: Memories That Fade

"My Shining Star" by Corrin Blackwell 

Title: My Shining Star  
Author: Corrin Blackwell  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets Oliver Wood at a Quidditch practice, and gets this huge infatuation with him. He becomes obsessed, and drops everything, including his crush on Harry Potter, and his best friend, Pansy. They both express their feelings towards each other, but Wood starts going back out with Potter. Well, eventually, Wood breaks up with Potter, and starts going out with Malfoy. Malfoy's mother finds out, and tries to put an end to it. See what will happen!! **SLASH!!**  


PROLOGUE  
Memories That Fade 

"Grandpa, tell me a story!" yelled the young boy, sitting at his grandpa's feet. Well, one of his grandfathers.

"What do you want me to tell you about?" asked his grandfather.

"I don't know. Something I haven't heard before. Oh! I remember you mentioning a story that happened between you and a Quidditch coach! Tell me that one!"

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, thinking. "Ah yes. Oliver Wood. I can only remember bits and pieces of it, so… You'll have to bear with me." He started rocking in his chair.

"It was a long time ago. A couple, about three or four, of years before the Great War. I was in my sixth year of Hogwarts." He continued. "I was the seeker for the Slytherin team. And, a damned good one if I don't say so myself." He said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, one day, I got an owl from Madame Hooch, the head coach of Quidditch throughout the school. It said that if we needed any practice, or wanted any extra help, that she'd hired an old player to help out with coaching." He closed his eyes again, and started smiling.

"I decided to take the extra help, just so I could try and get the edge on my biggest opponent, Harry Potter. Well, that evening, my scheduled coaching session came, and I went down to the field. That's where I met my coach."

"Who was it?! Huh?" asked the young boy, excitedly. "Who was it?!"

"That boy, excuse me, man who would be coaching me was, my boy, Oliver Wood."

A/N: Reviews! Oh how I love REVIEWS!!! *Lazes about in reviews* So give me some!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

CHAPTER 1  
First Impressions 

Draco Malfoy walked closer to the figure that was supposed to be training him. "Oliver Wood?" he said, his heart beating a mile a minute. He'd seen him before, obviously, because he used to be the captain of the Gryffindor team. He was an awesome player, and Draco didn't know whether or not to be appalled at the fact that it was a former opponent or thrilled that he'd be getting such good coaching.

"In the flesh!" Oliver said excitedly. He looked so much more… Grown up since when he left Hogwarts at the end of Draco's third year. He walked up to Draco, and he realized that Wood was shirtless. Oliver apparently noticed Draco staring at him, because he said "It gets hot out here, training all these people. I've been at it since about 15:00 this afternoon." He explained.

Draco, now blushing because he'd been caught, said, "Oh, I understand. It doesn't bother me, or anything, so… You go right ahead and be shirtless." 'Oh my God! I sound like a fucking idiot!' Draco thought to himself.

"Well, shall we get started?" Wood said, before hopping on his broom, and kicking off. "Umm… Seeing as you're a seeker, I suppose we can practice finding the snitch." He said, his beautiful Scottish accent entrancing Draco.

"What? Oh, right!" he said, and hopped on his broom. For about three hours or so, they were going neck and neck finding the snitch. They made a sort of game out of it. The first one to catch the snitch got a point, and at the end of the session, the one with the most points owed the other a Galleon.

They played that game for most of the time. Right before sunset, Wood called across the field, "We might want to wrap up soon, after the sun sets, we won't be able to find the snitch at all!" and Draco responded with an "Okay!" He didn't care… He was winning!

Wood found the snitch, making the score 9 to 5, in favour of Draco. After they landed back on the ground, each with a giant smile plastered on his face, they trudged into the locker room, and undressed.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like going into the castle like this. I'm going to shower!" Wood said playfully, undressing. 'Oh dear God! He's getting naked! What do I do?' he thought to himself. 'You stupid git! Undress and shower with him!' a voice said in his head. It didn't have to say it twice. He quickly de-robed and walked quickly into the shower room.

"Oh, this water feels great! Wouldn't you say?" Oliver asked Draco while in the shower. They were showering two showerheads down from each other. "Yep, feels great." Draco responded, trying not to look at Wood, so he wouldn't have a little "wood" of his own.

He did manage a little peek at Oliver, though. 'Damn! He must have done something really good to please God as a child or something!' he thought to himself. 

After they dried off, they put their brooms in the broom-closet and marched up to the castle for dinner. It was just starting to get dark, and so they knew they were just on time for it, too. And that was a good thing. All that practice had worked up one hell of an appetite.

"Well, I guess I'll go take my seat at the teacher's table." Wood said. "Alright." Draco responded, a little disappointed. 

"But, hey. What're you doing this weekend? I think it's a Hogsmeade weekend." He said. "Well… Obviously I'm going to Hogsmeade." Draco said, playfully sarcastic. "Well, would you like to go with me?" he said.

'OH MY GOD!!!' Draco's mind screamed! 'He just asked me out!! Was that a date he asked for?!?! I don't know, but, hell, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade!!!' Draco got SO excited he practically fainted. "Ummm… Kay." Was all he could get out.

"Alright. See you later, then." Oliver said, and headed up to the table. Draco rushed to the table, and sat down next to his best friend, Pansy Parkinson. "Oh my God! You'll never guess what just happened!" he said excitedly to her.

"Let me guess. After your Quidditch practice, you and Oliver Wood had mad sex in the showers, and you want to come out to the entire school, to get more of it?" she said. She was one of the very few people Draco was "out" to. "Hah… Hah…" Draco replied. "No, but I suppose it could be close! He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday!" he said. 

"So? Oh my God, that's SUCH a big deal! God, Draco, you need to get a grip. Just because a guy asks you to hang out with him at Hogsmeade doesn't mean he's gay and wants you." She said, right before shoving baked chicken in her mouth. 'She can be such a pig!' Draco thought to himself.

"Well, thank you too, honey. You have, yet again, burst my happy little bubble. I hope you're happy!" he said, before piling food onto his plate. "Oh, I am. It'th what I live for, to ruin your dweams!" Pansy responded, over a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

After dinner, they headed back to the Slytherin common room. When they got to the dungeon entrance, Draco suddenly remembered he had forgotten the password! "Pansy, what's the password?!" he asked frantically. "Ummm… Magical Mischief" she said. Suddenly, the entrance opened, and the walked in.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm SO tired." Pansy said, and gave Draco a hug, and went up to bed. Draco, on the other hand, was not going to be able to get to sleep any time soon. He needed to talk to someone, and so, he went up to his room, and wrote in his journal. After filling up quite a few pages of parchment, and writing for two and a half hours, he fell asleep, and dreamed of Oliver Wood with his amazing body, larger member, and cute face with that cute little goatee. What a way to end the day...

A/N: Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
